Our Lady of Sorrows
by le.etoile
Summary: To love a boy with a monster was something she'd be willing to live with, even in situations like these, where neither one of them knew how things were going to end. HichiHime/IchiHime one-shot


--

To say she loved being with him would be a lie.

But to say she hated being with him would be a lie as well.

Orihime choked back a sob, a soft whimper escaping her instead as her nails raked down the white back of the _other _half of the one she loved the most. Another kiss was forced upon her, bruising her lips and her hold tightening on the corded muscles of the hollow's back.

"P-Please..." She tried to speak between the hot, greedy kisses, but was immediately silenced with a hard bite to her shoulder. Squeaking in pain and jerking her body forward on instinct, Orihime buried her head in his cold shoulder.

"What was that?" He asked, a tinge of malice laced in his voice. Orihime gasped and shut her eyes tight, not completely sure if she was saying "more" please or please "stop". Only encasing her face further into the bitter cold, white skin of the lust driven monster in front of her, she bit her lip, ignoring the dull, but continuous ache from the previous bruises.

She remained silent and Ichigo's hollow slipped his hand under her shirt, both teasing and taking her soft skin as he raked his own nails across her side. A moan of pain escaped her lips and she arched her back, again on instinct. It was only a moment later when the demon ripped her school shirt off, buttons carelessly flying in other directions. A squeak of surprise emitted from her lips, throwing her head back and away from his icy cold flesh.

"Ku-Kurosaki-"

"I've already told you, you bitch. King isn't here..." The hollow whispered harshly, lowering his mouth to the slightly loose bow still adorning her neck. With the white shirt pooling at her hips while she sat on the desk, Orihime's cheeks flushed madly as he watched the man bite onto the red adornment and pull it away slowly, painfully, teasingly.

Orihime thickly swallowed and wondered why her boyfriend never did anything so... deliciously scandalous before.

There were times like this where the hollow escaped and took over control, and more often than not, he went after Orihime. After Ichigo would regain control, it was no doubt that he felt horrible about what happened, but the healer assured him that if she loved him, she loved _all_ of him; including the parts he hated the most.

And sometimes, Orihime found herself loving his hated part the most. Ichigo was tender and sweet, but his hollow was dangerous and fiery. To want to mix it up a bit was natural, she had always thought.

As the red ribbon fluttered to the desk below her, she watched with big brown eyes, full of anticipation and some fear. Now she was in her bra and skirt, although the latter she deemed to be coming off soon, she was sure, as his hand would every so often snake up the fabric and harshly squeezing her thighs.

"Hm... Such lacy underwear, Hime... You're such a pervert," his hollow growled, eyes drinking in the sight in front of him. Orihime was about to respond but he silenced her with his lips, forcing yet another marking kiss on her already very red lips. The healer shyly, but with a slight bit of courage, tried her best to kiss him back with the same fervor. She only immediately backed down upon finding he wouldn't let her. _He_ was the dominant one, and _he_ was the king in this situation.

Orihime wanted to keep him pleased in this situation as well, but also gladly let him take the reigns of the situation. (Pun definitely not intended, Orihime mentally scolded herself.)

Her breath came out in short pants as he continued to ravage on her slender neck, forcefully pushing the auburn hair out of the way. She heard him mutter some swears as he did so, but merely latched onto his hair, tugging at it with some frustration while her legs crossed over his, pulling his hard, toned body closer to her. A kiss, a hard caress, a tight squeeze to her side; every action he inflicted on her only sent more and more heat to her belly, making her half-wonder if her abdomen would start on fire due to such hotness.

Orihime threw her head back, her eyes closed, when she heard a loud slam, startling her and causing her eyes to snap back open. Suddenly feeling very cold, she realized his hollowed had retreated and forcefully kicked a desk behind him. His aura was definitely murderous, but Orihime soon recognized this as the point where Ichigo tried to take over again before his hollow did too much 'damage'.

The healer watched with worry and want to help, but she crossed her arms to retain what was left of the warmth he had caused her to radiate before. With her mind being so fuzzy due to his onslaught of kisses and touches, she didn't entirely realize her actions of folding her arms only made the situation worse.

He stopped pacing and glared at her offending body, causing her slowly closing lids to snap back open again. A quick lick of his lips sent a shudder and bolt of heat through her system and Orihime licked her suddenly dry lips the same, tightening the hold on her arms. Little did she know, she was only causing her breasts to be pushed together further and further, definitely rousing the beast Ichigo was trying to tame from the inside.

Suddenly, her arms were forced above her head and her back was brought to the cold desk beneath her, a heavy shiver coursing through her tiny, fragile body upon impact.

"He can't have his body back yet..." The hollow snarled to himself, teeth bearing. "I have yet to mark you as mine!" Another shudder went through the healer as her eyes grew wide. Would he really go all the way and take away what was most precious to her? Deep inside her, she really hoped his definition of marking was not what she was thinking it was.

Grabbing her heavy breast in his left hand while holding her hands together with the other, he growled and neared his lips towards just above her right breast, but just below her clavicle. A whimper of both pain and pleasure escaped her plush mouth as he bit her skin hard, definitely leaving more than just a bruise.

With her heart hammering in her chest, Orihime eventually felt some liquid dribble from her chest towards her sternum, making a wet trail down her toned stomach. She cracked open an eye, face growing indefinitely hotter as the hollow lapped at the now bleeding spot on her breast, suspiciously right where her heart should be. The small red trail didn't alarm Orihime too much, as she knew she's bled before, but she wondered if it would alarm her boyfriend once he regained control.

The boy slowed down his movements, grasps on her fragile body growing looser and looser by the second. A wave of relief washed over her as the normal reiatsu of the boy she loved returned, and the previously harsh touches were now tender and apologetic.

"K-Kurosaki... kun..." Orihime whispered, somewhat breathless. His orange head lifted up slightly, and her brown eyes were met with ashamed amber ones. Clearly Ichigo felt horrible about letting his hollow get so far. Retreating, pulling away from her, he desperately tried to put aside the fact his hands were both dripping and caked with her blood, both still wet and dried.

Orihime, sensing his distraught, grabbed out to him and pulled him into a hug, disregarding the fact her clothes would probably be permanently stained red after sitting up. Silly clothes didn't matter now; _He_ mattered.

"Kurosaki-kun..." She breathed again, taking in his spicy scent during the hug. He remained stiff, frozen, unmoving during her heartfelt embrace, only because he feared of her hurting more. "I'm so glad... You're back..." An odd snap resounded in his head, urging him to hug her now before he became even more unfeeling, and he immediately pulled her tighter, a large hand on the small of her back and the other on her neck.

"Fuck.... I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered, almost inaudibly, knowing all the apologies in the world would explain his feelings. Orihime laced her arms under his own, tightly grasping at the fabric of shirt lying upon his back. Ichigo placed a tender kiss on her neck, causing her to bring her head back a bit further in response. "Dammit..."

Orihime closed her eyes and let each other sit in the other's company, bodies completely touching, but nothing more stirring within them. Ichigo wouldn't let it anyways, as he considered his hollow taking control to be enough action for one day.

"I'm sorry..."

She continued to sense his worry and lightly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Don't be... You're back now, and that's what matters."

Ichigo soon found it harder to ignore the drying blood on his hands.

"But Inoue... O-Orihime, I-I-"

"Ichigo. It's okay..."

He didn't believe her words, as he certainly did not think it was fine in the least, but the longer he held her and kept to her closely, he could feel himself imaging that it was.

.

.

.


End file.
